


Good Night Darcy Lewis, Good Night

by Check Your Reflection (little_valkyrie)



Category: Thor (Movies), Welcome to Night Vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_valkyrie/pseuds/Check%20Your%20Reflection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling asleep on the job is not unusual, but may not be good to do in front of a radio while there is a shift in the cosmos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night Darcy Lewis, Good Night

It had happened on one of the nights of the first week of the internship. Darcy had stayed up with Jane and Erik to help them record the readings from the machines she wasn’t yet familiar with. Regretting having waited so long to hunt down an internship for her senior year advance research credits and now was stuck in one considered so undesirable that she was the only applicant. It was that desert summer night that found Darcy Lewis pouting in the team’s van fiddling with the radio.

A cool, summer night in the vast desert with only the crackling static to keep the undergrad company.

Darcy is so deep in her rueful meditation that she doesn’t notice the movement by the sensors of the exuberant scientists to record the readings of an apparent anomaly when the static gives way to a clear, deep, calming voice.

A soothing, rich voice that pulls the bespectacled brunette into a deep sleep. A sleep plagued with visions of hooded figures, strange lights, and sense that things were very off but much better than some other place.

And we all hate that other place.

A knocking on van door wakes the sleeping Darcy and in the fluster and yelling for her to drive and chase after the anomaly Darcy cannot remember why she was listening to static or when she fell asleep. The only thing Darcy can think of is how she wishes the scientists in the van had better hair.


End file.
